What?! Who's a Deatheater?!
by holy son of a motherless
Summary: three years after Hpogwarts. The Dream Team is now the Dynamic duo( HP/RW) What happedened to Hermoine? did she die? you betcha!!
1. one

1 Chapter one  
  
  
  
  
  
Three years since they had graduated from Hogwarts. It was summer and Harry had just gotten out of Quidditch practice. He was a Reserve Seeker For the Cannons. But, last year was his first year as DADA teacher, the position he would be returning to on September 1st.  
  
Ron was an Aurorer and Hermoine had disappeared shortly after a fight with Ron and Graduation. Nobody had had from her since.  
  
Suddenly, there was a popping sound next to Harry.  
  
"Hey Ron, What's up?"  
  
"Hey Harry, we have a situation in an old relic shop."  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Harry said. Harry helped Ron in his spare time. They dissaperated. They reappeared out side a shop called *Ancient Artifact Monkey*  
  
"Odd name." Harry said.  
  
"Yep" They entered the shop. There were already some Aurorers there. A quick glance said that someone had died and about 10 deatheaters. The Aurorers were fighting diligently. Harry and Ron started cursing the deatheaters.  
  
"Go one, leave. We have this under control." Ron told them. They left. Harry stupefied a deatheater. There was only one left. Ron disarmed him. The deatheater was defenseless.  
  
Harry rushed over and took off his mask. It was…"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled. She looked scared. Ron turned and looked at her, there was no color in his face. They stared at each other for several minutes. Hermoine gained her composure and summoned her wand. She disappeared with a POP! 


	2. two

A/n I forgot this on the first chapter so here it is. I don't own anyone. I own only the plot. Get? Good!  
  
1 Chapter two  
  
Harry escorted Ron home. Ron was walking like a zombie. In Ron's house, Harry put Ron on the couch and went to make tea.  
  
"Ron, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah fine." Ron said absently.  
  
"Really, I could stay and…"  
  
"I'm fine. Just leave."  
  
Harry looked at him. "Fine. If you need me you know how to get me." With that, he disapparated.  
  
Ron couldn't believe it. His Hermoine was a Death Eater! I mean, she used to be one of Harry Potter's best friends, and now she was his enemy. How was that possible? How could she? Then he remembered her last words to him.  
  
"I'll always be more powerful than you!" the words echoed over and over in his head for the rest of the night. He hadn't meant for her to take him so seriously; it was only a joke. Somehow, he didn't see how she could have taken it so personally. He loved her; he would never try to hurt her. In fact, he had been planning to propose to her, but after the fight and then her disappearance…  
  
He knew she loved him. Had what he said made her hate him that much? He hoped not. He put his head in his hands and cried. For every thing. 


	3. three

1 Chapter three  
  
Hermione apperated home. She was shocked. She had seen her two best friends. Or ex-best-friends, she thought glumly. Hermoine Granger didn't have friends. She had alliances. It was that way with all deatheaters.  
  
But, she did miss them. A lot. That stupid fight. She didntl remember what rone had said, but it made her go off the handle. "I'll always be more powerful than you!" she had stomped away from their lives forever. They would never want her back.  
  
Two weeks after graduation, she had gotten a letter of recruitment for the Deatheaters. On a whim, she said yes. She didn't realize that til later. Her last words to Ron had echoed through her mind. Yep, she was definitely more powerful than Ron. But it wasn't something she was proud of.  
  
She also knew that both Ron and Harry had gotten letters. They had said no instantly. No matter the death threats or the warnings. They were great wizards.  
  
She sighed. She thought of all the memories they had shared. Sirius being given the truth potion and setting himself free. Harry leaving the Dursley's. Ron's dad getting a raise and a promotion. Every memory from her seven years together. She regretted becoming a deatheater. She wanted out. For the first time that thought echoed in her mind.  
  
She opened her news paper. She looked ath the Help wanted section. For a top student, she couldn't find a job. She looked and found one, Charms teacher at Hogwarts. She sent an owl to Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
A/N im sorry the chapters are so short, but they will get longer! Just hold tight. Atleast I know my story is ORIGINAL! 


	4. Four

1 Chapter four  
  
  
  
Hermoine walked to Dumbledore's office. Hopefully she got the job. She hated living with her parents. She got to the gargoyle and said the password Dumbledore gave her. She entered and started up the stairs. She stopped when she heard voices.  
  
" I hear you had an encounter with Deatheaters yesterday Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes we did. Ron and I got it taken care of."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, Ron disarmed the last deatheater and I went and took of his mask and…" Harry's voice broke.  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"The deatheater was… Hermoine." He said the last part almost inaudibly.  
  
"Excuse me, I didn't hear you. Hermoine?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Speaking of Hermoine, she is to appear any time soon."  
  
"You can't apperate on Hogwarts ground though!" Harry said.  
  
"Ahh so you read Hogwarts a History."  
  
"No, but imagine hearing Hermoine tell you two hundred times in one year. After about the 200th time, it kinda settles in the brain."  
  
"O. Well, I must get ready for her."  
  
"Well, bye Professor"  
  
Hermoine heard them walk to the door. She ran down the stairs and out the Gargoyle. She turned around and walked up to the gargoyle. She started the password when the gargoyle jumped aside. Harry and Dumbledore walked our.  
  
Harry looked at her with cold eyes. He muttered to her as he walked by. "How could you? How do you live with yourself?" He rushed off. She gulped and looked at the floor. Dumbledore invited her in.  
  
"Hello Hermoine."  
  
"Hello professor."  
  
"What have you been doing these last years?"  
  
"Well, I live with my parents and I do odd jobs." Yeah, odd jobs killing people she thought.  
  
He interviewed her. He told her he would owl her with his decision. Hermine left the castle queickly without meeting any one.  
  
A/N my muse has returned HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Five

1 Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Harry was shocked, but he hid it well. He was still having trouble believing that one of his best friends was a deatheater! He had sat up all night racking his brain. What could they have done? He sighed.  
  
He still couldn't believe that Dumbledore was still going to interview her for the job. A deatheater, teaching students! Snape was ok, as he was a spy and ex-deatheater. But Hermione was a real honest to gosh deatheater. He pushed it out of his mind. He had to prepare his lessons. Term was only two weeks away.  
  
ئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئئ  
  
Harry got an owl from Dumbledore. It said that he had chosen Hermione for the job. Harry went straight to the castle to see Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore, How could you?"  
  
"How could I do what?"  
  
"Hire Hermoine! She's a deatheater! Not a spy, not an ex-deatheater! A real one!"  
  
"Harry, everyone needs a second chance. I'm giving her hers."  
  
"Fine, I'll tolerate her. I wont be nice or anything, just tolerable." Harry left the office. 


End file.
